Jealously?
by Iztha
Summary: Iris Shappire itu memandang sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia pandang. Hatinya teriris melihatnya. RnR please


Senyum yang jarang muncul itu perlahan merekah di wajah seputih porselen, tangan kanannya membelai kalender yang tertempel di tembok bercat putih di kamarnya. Sebuah coretan spidol merah menandai tepat pada tanggal 30 di bulan Mei.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ya, tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan nama marganya akan berganti dengan marga orang yang dikasihinya. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia akan berdiri di pelaminan dengan sebuket bunga _Lily of The Valley_ di tangan yang nantinya akan berbalut _tuxedo_ putih.

Namun senyum bahagia itu tak muncul dengan lama dan berangsur-angsur tergantikan dengan geraman mengerikan dari sang pemilik bibir. Jangan lupakan juga aura hitam yang perlahan mengelilingi tubuhnya, membuat pemuda _dim_ di sampingnya mundur perlahan bersama pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam.

Seorang yang kalem akan sangat mengerikan bila sedang marah. Itulah pelajaran yang keduanya dapat hari itu.

"Akashi- _kun_ …akan kubuat kau menyesal." Desisan penuh amarah melantun indah bagai nafas malaikat pencabut nyawa "Aomine- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_ , maaf tapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menyiapkan 'sesuatu' untuk Akashi- _kun_."

Apa daya, Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga hanya bisa mengagguk takut sambil saling berpelukan. Mereka mencatat baik-baik dalam otak mereka bahwa membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya marah sama saja memanggil malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk mencabut nyawa mereka.

 **Jealously?**

 **Kuroko no Basket is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's and this fict is mine.**

 **Warning : Alur kecepetan, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Penindasan terhadap sayuran(?)**

"Tetsuya, aku pulang."

Tidak ada sambutan hangat seperti biasanya mau tak mau membuat pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kemana calon pendamping hidupnya itu? Apakah dia sedang tidak ada di rumah? Atau pemuda manis itu tengah mandi?

Setelah meletakkan sepatunya ke rak sepatu, pemuda yang merupakan penerus perusahaan Akashi itu berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan masuk ke arah dapur saat mendengar suara berisik dari sana.

 **JLEBBB…**

Iris berbeda warna membelalak kaget untuk sesaat. Bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri semua mendapati hawa tak enak dari sosok yang tengah memotong terong dengan pisau daging.

"T-Tetsuya…"

Sial, kenapa bicara saja terbata-bata. Bukankah dia bisa lebih menakutkan dari pasangannya ini—oh tidak. Dirinya mungkin memiliki julukan rajanya raja iblis, tapi tunangannya satu ini mempunyai julukan yang sama-sama mengerikannya. Iblis berwujud bidadari yang siap menguliti siapa saja yang membuatnya marah.

Berlebihan? Tidak, bagi Akashi itu tak berlebihan. Lihat saja sekarang, Kuroko Tetsuya—tunangannya tercinta yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marganya—kini meninggalkan terong yang sudah terkoyak mengerikan dan beralih pada timun berukuran besar—sebesar anunya Akashi Seijuuro. Lupakan yang terakhir.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau tidak menyambutku tadi?" setelah berdehem sekali Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang bahkan tak punya niatan untuk berbalik menghadap pemuda _scarlet_ tersebut

Kuroko masih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, menambahkan kekuatan lebih ketika memotong hingga membuat talenan bergetar. Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya makin bingung. Ada apa dengan Tetsuya? Tidak biasanya Tetsuya mengabaikannya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika tadi Tetsuya pergi dengan pasangan bodoh—Daiki dan Taiga tentu saja.

Dengan sekali hentakan diambilnya ponsel pintar tercinta dari dalam tas kerjanya. Memencet beberapa nomer lalu menempelkan benda elektronik tersebut di telinga kiri. Tak ambil pusing untuk berpindah lokasi dan malah duduk di salah satu kursi sambil memandang punggung Kuroko dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Daiki, apa yang kau dan pasangan bodohmu itu lakukan pada Tetsuya? Dia mengabaikanku sekarang." Tanpa berusaha menjadi orang yang sopan dan hangat Akashi langsung saja ke topik utama

 _[Oi, jangan menuduh kami berdua, Akashi.]_

"Lalu aku harus menuduh siapa? Ryouta yang sudah tak berpacaran denganmu gara-gara tidak kuat kau tiduri setiap hari?"

 _[Sial, jangan membawa masa lalu, lagi pula kata-katamu tidak bisa sopan sedik—]_

"Kau memerintahku? Sudah siap mati rupanya kau, Daiki." Iris emas dan merahnya tetap mengikuti gerak gerik Kuroko, untuk beberapa saat iris mereka saling bertemu sebelum Kuroko dengan kasarnya mengalihkan wajah acuh "Cepat jelaskan, apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya hari ini!"

 _[Cih, kalian berdua itu pasangan paling menakutkan di dunia ini—aku tidak memuji kalian. Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja dirimu sendiri dan pemuda mirip anjing Chihuahua itu?]_

Diam. Tidak menjawab. Otak jeniusnya memutar kejadian selama seharian, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang dimaksud Aomine. Dengusan geli tak sengaja lepas dari dalam mulutnya, membuat Kuroko yang sejak tadi menguping semakin merasa sebal dan ingin memotong 'adik' Akashi dengan pisau daging di tangannya. Sambungan tersebut Akashi akhiri dengan tanpa kata.

"Tetsuya," suara langkah kaki mengirimkan sinyal bahaya dalam kepala Kuroko, pegangannya pada pisau semakin mengerat saat sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya "Tetsuya benar-benar manis, apalagi bila sedang cemburu karena kesalah pahaman."

Tanpa menoleh pun pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu yakin bahwa orang di belakangnya sedang memasang seringai lebar. Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja, biar saja Akashi berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila.

"Tadi siang saat aku ingin menyusulmu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Furihata Kouki." Akashi menempelkan dagunya pada pundak kanan Kuroko yang tidak meresponnya, masih marah rupanya "Lalu saat aku ingin pergi darinya ia hampir saja tertabrak mobil dan akan jatuh, salahkah aku bila menyelamatkannya? Dia temanmu saat SMA kan, Tetsuya sayang."

Kuroko melirik Akashi dan sedikit memanyunkan bibir ranumnya "Tapi tidak perlu memeluk pinggulnya kan? Memang yang ada disana hanya Akashi- _kun_ saja saat itu?"

—Ah, Akashi memang tepat memilih pasangan. Pasangannya ini sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi bila cemburu. Ya, tapi ia sama sekali tak akan membuat kekasihnya itu cemburu karena bisa berdampak buruk pada keselamatan 'benda kebanggaan' Akashi Sijuuro di bawah sana.

 **TAMAT**

 **A/N : YAAAAAA! FF MACAM APA INI?! ENDINGNYA BENER-BENER GANTUNGG! Oke, abaikan. Cerita ini diketik secara ngebut di tengah rasa mengantuk dan lapar. Berminat untuk meninggalkan** _ **review**_ **?**

 **Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung. Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain~**


End file.
